Unbearable
by Shay-Nia
Summary: "Being without you is unbearable and I couldn't stand it anymore."
1. Him

**Annabeth's pov**

I laid in my bed crying. All I could think about was him, my love, and how he was so far away. I needed him.

I longed to be in his arms as I listen to his gentle voice speak words of comfort. I longed to hear his laugh, see his smile and melt under his touch. I longed to run my fingers through his messy black hair and kiss his soft lips. I longed to see the love in his amazing eyes and feel my heart quicken when he's near.

I wanted to run away. I wanted to run to him. I'd run over 2 thousand miles and straight into his arms. My heart ached for him. He ran through my head night and day. It was eating me, not being with him. It was like the world was punishing us. This was cruel and unusual punishment. And unbearable. I couldn't bare not see him and hugs him.

Tears fell more rapidly down my cheeks. I needed him here to be my shoulder to cry on. I needed him to hold me close and tell me everything was alright.

I was going to find him. For my sanity, I was going to him. And nothing was going to stop me, but for now...suddenly I fell fast asleep.


	2. Her

**Percy's pov**

I stared at her picture through blurry eyes. I felt the urge to cry. I quickly wiped my eyes; I couldn't cry. I had to be strong for us. For her. Her. My love. If only texting was enough. No, I needed her here in my arms. I needed to see the sparkle in her eyes and her beautiful smile. I needed to hear her laugh and hold her when she cried.

How I longed to kiss her and feel her body next to mine. I longed to hold her close to me. I needed her. I longed for her. My heart ached for her. She was all I thought about. The way she smiled and laughed. The way her eyes twinkled. The adorable and cute way she pouted when she was upset. The way the room lit up when she walked in.

I continued to stare at her picture. I cried silently. I couldn't keep it in anymore. It wasn't far that she was so far away. It wasn't far that I couldn't hold her and kiss her. Was it some sort of cruel punishment? If it was I couldn't bare it. It was absolutely unbearable. I had to get to her. Someway, somehow.

Suddenly I felt myself falling asleep. I didn't fight it. I feel asleep hugging her picture to my chest.

* * *

**Hey. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was writing this during my classes. So I'm sure I'll have chapter 3 tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time. Thanks. **

**Au revoir! **

**~ Shay. **


	3. Going to Him

**Annabeth's pov**

I refused to leave my room for anything, but food and the bathroom. I spent the day going back and forth between texting Percy and finding a flight from California to New York. Was I crazy? Yes I was. And in love. I couldn't bare being so far away from him.

I kept texting Percy as I packed my suitcase. I made sure not to give him hints I was coming, because I wanted to surprise him. When I finished packing, I took my money jar and placed it on top of my clothes. Then I zipped up the suitcase and put it against the wall under the window. I carefully opened the window and took a second to feel the wind on my face. Swiftly I stuck my phone in my pocket and tossed my suitcase out the window. Then I jumped out the window. It was a five foot drop. When I landed I grabbed the suitcase and ran.

I took a bus to the airport. I went through security and boarded my plane. I was going. I was really going to see him. To be in his arms. It was like a dream come true. I felt the plane take off...

* * *

**Hey, chapter three...? Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** I realized I like using commas a lot. I dunno why. Commas are like my favorite punctuation now. Random info. :p **

**Please review. Thanks. **

**Au revoir!**

**~Shay. **


	4. Here With You

**Percy's pov**

The sun was setting, but I wasn't in the mood to enjoy it like I normally would. I was about to head to my room to go to bed early, when I heard a soft on the front door. I groaned and walked to the door. I swung it open, about to yell at the person to go away. I opened my mouth then shut it again. The person who stood before me was just the person I wanted to see, but didn't expect. It was my love. The one and only Annabeth Chase.

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her. Her arms wrapped around me and I held her as close as possible. I didn't want to ever let go of her. So without loosening my grip, I slowly pulled her into my house and closed the door with my foot.

I felt my shirt getting damp. She was crying and I was sure I was crying too. I pulled back slightly and kissed her softly. Her lips were soft and warm against my. I put a hand on her cheek and gently wiped away the tears. I pulled away gently and rested my forehead against hers.

"Why are you here?" I whispered.

"Being without you is unbearable and I couldn't stand it anymore." Annabeth answered.

I smiled, "Good, because I couldn't bare it either."

Annabeth smiled back. "I'm just glad to be here with you."

"Ditto. I love you."

She pressed her lips against mine gently but briefly. "I love you too."

* * *

**Gosh, if only I could run away to my love. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Until next time. Thanks. **

**Au revoir!**

**~Shay. **


	5. Forever Yours

**Annabeth's pov**

I laid in Percy's arms on his bed, never to be so far away from him again. From this moment on, I didn't care if anything I did was wrong. I just wanted to be with Percy. Suddenly he pulled me to my feet.

"Stand here for a moment," he said and began ransacking through his dresser for something. When he found it, he turned to me hiding the object behind his back.

"Annabeth," he said, taking my hand with his free one. "Annabeth, I love you with everything I am. I just want to be with you forever. So, Annabeth Chase..." he brought the item from behind his back. It was a small grey velvet box. He got down on his knee and opened it, to reveal a silver ring with a seagreen diamond. "Will you marry me?" I gasped. I was at a loss of words. All I could do was nod. He stood up and slid the ring onto my left ring finger. I threw my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm forever yours, love," I whispered.

"And I'm forever yours. I love you," Percy whispered back.

"I love you too. Forever and always."

* * *

**Hey. This is the end. But I was thinking of making an epilogue where they have kids. Should I? You're thoughts appreciated. Please review. Until next time. Thanks. **

**Au revoir!**

**~Shay.**


	6. Epilogue

**Percy's pov**

**Two years later: December 25. **

Annabeth and mine children; Nicolas, Samantha, and Olivia, ran around the apartment. Annabeth sat with me on the couch watching them. Samantha, Sam, was the oldest. She was six and a half. She was like a Miny female version of me. Messy black hair, seagreen eyes, always getting into trouble. Nicholas, Nick, was the middle child. He was four and a half. He was like miny male version of Annabeth. The same honey blonde hair and grey eyes. He was smart too.

Then there was little Olivia. She was the perfect combination of Annabeth and myself. She had Annabeth's blonde hair and intelligence. She had my seagreen eyes and sarcasm. And she was two. Honestly Olivia was my favorite child, and Annabeth could say the same thing even though she says you should pick a favorite child. Of course I loved my children equally, it's just I can tolerate Olivia more.

Olivia came over to Annabeth and I. "Daddy, can we open presents now?" I stroked her hair.

"Yes, Liv we can open presents." She squealed. "But you have to calm down your brother and sister." She nodded and went over to her siblings.

"Hey! You have to calm down..." Olivia started. Sam suddenly pushed her down and Liv started to cry. Annabeth and I rushed over.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked. I picked up Liv and cradled her.

"Sam pushed down Liv." Nick said.

"Yes but why?" Annabeth said to Sam. Sam shrugged.

"Well, that's a shame. Isn't? Well until you can tell me why you pushed your little sister, you can sit on the time out chair," Annabeth said. Sam walked into the kitchen and sat in a chair by the refrigerator.

In my arms, Liv was starting to calm down. "Do you want to open the first present?" I whispered to her. She nodded. I walked over to the Christmas tree and picked up one of her presents. I sat on the couch and sat Liv down on my lap, then handed her the present. She opened and squealed. She pulled out an American Girl doll. She had been begging for it.

We opened our all the presents, except the ones for Sam, who still sat in the timeout chair. "Sam, can you come here please?" I called. She came over. "Because I think you're just going through a phase, your mother has agree to let you open your presents," she hugged Annabeth and I.

"Thanks mommy and daddy." She opened all her presents practically at once.

The children played with their new toys, while Annabeth and I sat in the kitchen sipping hot chocolate. She slid a small box my way.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Just another Christmas present. From me to you." Annabeth answered. I took off the lid. Inside was a pregnancy test that read positive. I looked at her and she smiled and nodded. I hugged her tight.

"Annabeth this is fantastic! We're going to have another devil or angel running around."

"Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain."

"Merry Christmas, Wise Girl."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, but I think it was worth it, because this isn't the longest chapter I've written yet. I have a best friend named Olivia and she looks like the child of Percy and Annabeth. And when I was younger my mom made us sit in the timeout chair when we did something wrong. **

** Hope you enjoyed this. Please review. Thanks. **

**Au revoir!**

**~Shay. **


End file.
